Mi Vida mis pensamientos
by Courtney Briganti
Summary: En primer lugar, quiero que quede claro que NO le guardo rencor alguno a Ron Weasley, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?...¿Por usarme? ¿Por jugar con mis sentimientos? Spoiler DH HuGo WeaSleYLaiNa SmItH


_un pequeño Lapsus mio..en definitiva bastante extraño..._

_Tiene Spoiilers de DH _

_espero que os guste_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"En primer lugar, quiero que quede claro que NO le guardo rencor alguno a Ron Weasley¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?...¿Por usarme¿Por jugar con mis sentimientos¿por que me hizo creer que me quería y que lo era todo para él, cuando en realidad solo me usaba para dar celos a Hermione?¿por hacerse el dormido cuando iba a verlo a la enfermería?...No, no le guardo rencor, ni lo mas mínimo! Solo es que…no me es muy agradable tener que hablar con él…se me hace estupidamente incomodo!!

En segundo lugar tampoco le guardo rencor a Hermione…ella siempre fue mi amiga, aunque dejo de hablarme cuando empecé a salir con Ron y se alegro mucho cuando lo dejé con él… no, a ella no le guardo nada de rencor, al fin y al cabo, fue ella la que estuvo ahí animándome cuando lo dejé con él…ella se esforzó por que volviera sonreír… incluso muy de vez en cuando quedamos en el caldero Chorreante junto con Parvati para hablar sobre nuestras cosas…

Ahora han pasado muchos años…y aunque Parvati pensaba que nunca me casaría porque siempre estuve enamorada de Ronal Weasley, se equivocó, estoy felizmente casado con Zacharias Smith…al principio a Zacharias lo odiaba, era muy arrogante, creído y estúpido…pero cuando acabó la guerra y mis padres murieron, él estuvo ahí animándome cada día… debo decir que acabe enamorada de él, si hasta las trancas….

Hemos tenido dos preciosos hijos, el mayor Brian Smith, es clavadito a él, pero tiene mis ojos, aunque nada de mi carácter, es igual de arrogante que se padre! Esta fichado en un equipo de Quidditch, en el mismo que su padre, Los Tornados, y mi pequeña Laina, es como yo, si, es morena con el pelito liso y con unos grandes ojos marrones, y encima tiene mi carácter!! Es preciosa, a Zacharias se le cae la baba con ella, bueno y también con Brian, recuerdo cuando nacieron… mi pequeña es Gryffindor, como yo lo fui, esta en su último año, y en breve vendrá a casa.

Estoy aquí en el anden nueve y tres cuartos con Zacharias y Brian, están otra vez discutiendo sobre Quidditch…cerca esta Ron con Hermione y su otra hija, Rose creo que se llama, aun no me han visto, por lo que me alegro…no me apetece hablar con Ron…aunque tengo que contarle a Hermione varias cosas pero para eso ya esta los días que quedamos…La hija de Ron y Hermione parece enfadada…aunque no se por que en fin…solo me queda esperar a que mi hija llegué"

La ya no tan pequeña Laina bajo del expreso de Hogwarts cogida de la mano de un pelirrojo de ojos celestes, resumiendo cogida de la mano del mismísimo Hugo Weasley, hijo y replica exacta de Ron Weasley.

-Laina Lavender Smith!- llamé a mi hija con reprimenda! Como es posible que este con ese!! Es que no be que le hará daño, pero si es un clon de su padre!!, el pelirrojo ese se acerca con mi hija cogidos de la mano… pero que se ha creído

-Hola mama, papa, Brian- nos saluda mi hija, mientras mira a el hijo de Ron

-Hola señores Smith!- ahora resulta que es educado…eso seguro que no lo heredo de su padre

-Mama, este es..Hugo Weasley- le hubiera contestado a mi hija que ya sabía quien era, si es que es cagado a su padre!!- es mi novio…

-¿Tu que?- mi marido parece sordo….

-Hija, eres demasiado pequeña para tener novio.-si, ya se que le estoy soltando una sarta de bobadas a mi hija pero es que ese chico no le conviene

-Señora Smith- definitivamente se nota que es hijo de Ron, esa mirada…- no quiero lastimar a Laina…solo quiero protegerla y estar con ella…si usted no lo aprueba yo…

-Esta bien…-solo porque ese chico mira a mi niña como Ron mira a Hermione…y no como me miraba a mi…- pero si le haces daño a mi pequeña

-Mama!- se nota que Brian quiere a su hermanita- Dejalos estas afrontando a Laina

-Su novio…- si, mi esposo a veces es corto de entendimiento…pero lo amo

-Hugo…tus padres te esperan…

-Lai…- aggg pero por que se tienen que besar delante de mi, ups creo que a Zacharias va a darle algo…- nos vemos después de navidad

-me escribiras?- que procure no hacerlo

-Todos los días- mas le vale a ese minaron, bien ya se ha ido

-Mama…gracias por…entenderme- mi hija es un sol

-de nada…por que no iba a hacerlo…

-por que es hijo de Ron Weasley y el te hizo daño

-Laina hija quiero que quede claro que NO le guardo rencor alguno a Ron Weasley, y que aunque físicamente se parece a él…psíquicamente creo que es como su madre.

"Al fin nos vamos de el anden, mi hija sonriendo feliz, mi hijo burlandose de la expresión que se le ha quedado a mi esposo al enterarse de la noticia, aunque no es para menos, seguro que Zacharias esta empezando a asumir que nuestra hija esta creciendo… y que le voy a hacer si ha elegido a Hugo Weasley…al fin y al cabo, él no es Ron… y si mi hija es feliz…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Bueno que os pareció??_

_admitó criticas jejeje _

_ahi teneis el botoncito de go _

_para hacerme saber si es una basura o les gusto_

_en fin Feliz navidad!!_


End file.
